


Extra Mission: Switch Twitch

by SeptuVariest



Category: Princess Principal
Genre: A little bit of Ange/Dorothy, Aphrodisiacs, Command Words, Exhaustion, Explicit Sex, F/F, Futa!Ange, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Heat Cycles, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Cum, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Smut, Training, both characters are 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptuVariest/pseuds/SeptuVariest
Summary: The Princess' new way of toying with her favourite lizard gets in the way during a mission. When Ange gets back, she has a word or two with her.





	Extra Mission: Switch Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pure smut work, so any advice would be appreciated. I understand this kind of thing might not be everyone's cup of tea, so I'll decide what to do with this depending on the feedback I receive.  
> Wow, I'm not very good at this, am I? I've been reading through it a few times and ended up adding quite a bit, especially to the smut part.

"We're off in five, Ange." As it was most nights, the White Pigeon's clubroom was abuzz with energy. Thanks entirely to the two professional spies flittering about inside it, making last-minute checks and gearing themselves up for their upcoming mission. "I'll see you down in the garage." Taking pride in acting like the leader she was without one of her subordinates making fun of her, Dorothy had gotten ready with a slick efficiency, and was now already out the door. "Don't make me wait."

With her gone, that left just Ange, Princess and Beatrice in the clubroom. Whilst Ange was taking her time preparing, the other two were sharing the last few cups of a kettle of tea between them. Ange had been somewhat on edge all night, and now seemed to be doing her best not to meet the Princess' gaze.

"You're sure I can't come, Ange?" Despite her dejected tone, the Princess was as cheery as ever. "After all the training I did to get ready, you just leave me here." Taking a sip of her drink, she waited for Ange's reply.

"We've gone over this before, Princess." Not bothering to look at her, Ange continued to adjust the hems of her outfit. "You should be thankful you're not coming." Slipping her gun into the frills of her skirt, she tried to make her way out, but stopped as Princess made another complaint.

"I'm definitely not thankful for having to sit around while you two go swashbuckling." Hanging her head, Princess could do little but watch Ange leave

"I think your ideas of my job are a bit too romantic, Princess." Ange sighed, trying her best to escape the Princess' sour gaze. "If you'll excuse me, then." Ange gave the two a curt nod of her head.

A smile flourished, all of a sudden, across Princess' unimpressed face. "Just one moment." Standing up, she approached Ange, picking a small bag from off the table. "How about I give you something for your mission? Just some cookies I baked."

"Princess, I hardly think we need these." Ange gave her a disapproving look, shuffling back slightly as Princess approached. "We can just--" She stopped dead still as the Princess reached her, leaning forwards.

"I'm sure Dorothy would appreciate, them, even if a meanie like you doesn't." Princess was now awkwardly close to Ange, who looked far less comfortable than she usually did around her body-double. "The least you could do is be thankful for-" her voice trailed off as she pushed herself further forwards, pushing the bag into Ange's hands and whispering something in her ear. "-Don't you think?"

As she peeled away, it was as though a plaster had been torn off Ange's skin. The chilly, uptight spy twitched, shook, and then stood to attention. "P-Princess, I--" Stammering and mumbling, Ange took a long, uneasy breath, and then cut her losses and slipped out of the room, still holding Princess' bag in a slightly shaking hand.

"Princess, what was that?" Beatrice was completely bowled over by the interaction. Having only seen Ange's cold, unforgiving exterior, this new version of her rival was a real shock. "What did Ange just...?" She found she had no words, and as the Princess sat back down, the polite smile on her face told her everything she needed to know

"I'm sure she was just happy to get a present, for once." A proud Princess took a satisfied sip from her cup. Finding it was now empty, she sat it down. Making a show of checking the time, she hurried about, clearing up the tea set. "Ah, Beato. Could you clean this up for me?"

"Of course, Princess!" Beato finished her own drink immediately, and began to clear the china set up at her Princess' request. "But whatever is the hurry for, Princess?"

"I have something I need to prepare for, Beato. Do please forgive me." With a wry smile, Princess took her own leave of the room.

Beatrice was suddenly all alone. Even Chise was off doing something else tonight. A spike of frustration jutted into her heart. _When did all of my friends become so busy?_  Shaking it off, she filled her mind with work.

 

"Ange..." Two shadows stood stock still on a terraced London roof. "Are you OK?" Dorothy, who had been worried about her fidgeting teammate all night, finally managed to speak her mind. "You don't look too good. If you need to sit the mission out, that's fine." Ever compassionate, she stood up and took her eyes off the target to give Ange a serious look.

"I--" Ange swallowed. "I'm fine. Just cold." She glanced at Dorothy, and shimmied away once she saw her prying eyes. "We of the Black Lizard Planet have..." For once, Ange had trouble thinking of an amusing-enough lie. "Our thick hides are worn away by the full moon." Good enough. She hoped it would reassure Dorothy to see her lying like her usual self.

"Full moon?" Dorothy wasn't buying it, unsurprisingly. "If you're cold, just say so." Taking her position again, Dorothy slumped down. "Shame I didn't bring anything to drink." She waited for a moment, poised to receive Ange's insult. Nothing came, though. "Ok, something's seriously wrong with you, Ange." Storming over to her partner, she put a hand on her shoulder.

"D-Dorothy?!" Ange scattered, as though Dorothy had lodged a knife in her gut. She picked herself up quickly, though, and gave her as much of a dirty look as she could manage. "Keep your eyes on the target. They'll--" She was cut off by an exasperated tone.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" Dorothy stayed her ground, making sure to stay back. Treating Ange like a wild animal wasn't a bad idea. At this point, Dorothy could easily tell when her partner was under the spell of their own body. She was just happy that it was so dark she could hardly see her.

Ange's hushed reply told her all she needed to know.

"Ugh. If you're in heat, you should say so!" She blushed for a second, shying away. "After all, that is why I'm here." She sat back down, and the tension in the air diffused, if only for a while. "Sit down next to me, I'll help you out."

"...No." Ange readjusted her skirt. "I'm fine. I can--" Another desperate swallow. "I can hold it down."

"You're a shoddy liar tonight, Ange." Dorothy shrugged, keeping her eyes on the street below. No reply came. "You were so good at staying calm during missions. That was, until a few weeks ago." Dorothy's eyes lit up with a bitter frustration, having easily pinned the culprit. "It's that damn Princess, isn't it?" Collapsing into her knees, Dorothy sighed.

Ange continued to quietly mess with her clothes. After finding a comfortable fit, she sat herself down on the rooftop, her breathing slowing. "How long now?" Her voice was still clouded with an irritation unfitting of her usual self.

"Not long, at least." Dorothy brought her knees close as the cold bit into her again. "It's unusual for you to have it this bad, Ange." Her mind began spinning about, trying to remake her plans to consider this new problem. "Whatever the hell did she do to you?"

Ange mumbled something under her breath. "Nothing. It's just--" She shuffled about. "--A bad one." Dorothy would bet plenty on that being just another lie. Nothing less from Ange.

"Ah!" Rising from her slump, Dorothy managed a smile as she spotted their target. Finally, something different to talk about. "Ange, get the C-Ball ready!" Hurrying over to her, Dorothy was surprised by Ange's punctuality, despite her particular issues. Already lit by the C-Ball's ominous green pulsing, Ange looked like she had almost recovered. She reached out a hand towards the light.

"If you could..." Ange whimpered slightly, stepping back before Dorothy grabbed on. "...Perhaps hold on to my shoulder, instead." 

Dorothy did as she was told, ignoring the sharp intake of air as she gripped Ange's shoulder. "Are you sure you're OK, Ange? Perhaps you should leave the rest of the mission to me." Now illuminated with Cavorite highlights, Ange's predicament was perfectly visible. Her skirt, usually a prim and proper affair, was now being practically pulled apart by a glaring erection. In all her time as Ange's partner, through better and worse, Dorothy had never dealt with anything like this. She was thankful, more than anything, that Ange was being so resigned tonight.

They touched down easily on the cobbles. Dorothy breathed a sigh of relief; even if the fall would've only been a few metres, she felt far less trusting of Ange than she usually did.

"Stay here, Ange. Leave this to me." Practically dumping Ange in the least dirty alleyway she could find, Dorothy hurried off. She couldn't tell if she was happier that the mission was going smoothly than she was to be away from Ange for a bit.

 

"Princess..." Dorothy found Ange, a few minutes later, exactly where she left her. If not in the state she left her, however. "Princess..." Having retreated into the darkness of the alleyway, Dorothy didn't have a hard time guessing what she was doing. The sweet scent of intimacy hung in the air. This was the first time Dorothy had heard her partner shout that name, though. _So, it really was that kind of relationship._

Ange's voice became heavier. "Princess...!" Dorothy stood politely outside the alleyway, as if she was guarding her. For a few seconds, Dorothy felt more conscious of her own body, as she considered the differences between her and Ange.

After a minute, she heard a pitched noise. It was something she had heard plenty during her time with Ange, and one she knew the delicacies of quite well. As far as she could tell, it hadn't been satisfying. And in such a grimy place, how could it have been?

A groan followed, confirming her suspicions. From the shadows, Ange approached her. The only difference, unfortunately, seemed to be the few beads of sweat on her forehead and an unsatisfied look flashing back and forth across her face. Slipping her gloves back on, and ignoring the slick of white she spread across them, it appeared her head was clearing up. "Done?" Hearing her cool voice was reassuring enough.

"I could ask you the same." Dorothy cracked a grin. The mission had gone off without a hitch - mostly - and she was in a good mood. "Let's get back." Turning away, and back towards where they had parked the car, Dorothy motioned for Ange to join her. "When we do, I'll be sure to teach that Princess a lesson."

"You can leave that to me." As Ange caught up, Dorothy couldn't help but feel relieved as Ange gave a more tenacious answer.

 

After somewhat of an awkward drive back, Ange left Dorothy in the garage, and took the fastest route to Princess' room. She didn't want to barge in on her sleeping, but she couldn't be seen walking about the school grounds like this. A night on the floor was no worry. Flipping the C-Ball's switch, she rose up through the air, and up towards her favourite window. To her surprise, it was fully open, and a faint light was coming out of it. Ange's heart began to race as she took a not-so-wild guess at what was waiting.

Leaping into the window frame, Ange managed a smirk. "I am an emissary from the Black Lizard Planet. I come in peace."

A soft laugh followed. "Welcome back, Ange." Wearing an eager smile, and not much else, Ange found Princess waiting for her. Dressed in a set of frilly, light grey lingerie, Charlotte had clearly known she was coming. She knelt on the bed, patting the space in front of her. "I'm sure you've been _aching_ to see me for a while." The room was carefully lit with candles, and a box of chocolates lay, unopened, on Charlotte's bedside table.

Ange's confidence began to escape her once she saw what Charlotte had prepared for her. "Princess, you've got to stop." Trying to stay calm, Ange climbed through the window. She was instantly bowled over by the mood of the room; not only was it a great deal warmer than the world outside, but there was a tense, erotic atmosphere hanging in the air. "You could've put us both in danger." She turned away from the Princess, closing the windows behind her. Even when she couldn't see her, Ange could feel their intensity glaring through her back. She had seen her Princess in this particular outfit dozens of times, but the way it held Charlotte's body told her that today was special. Today, it was a treat.

"Doing what, Ange?" Princess feigned ignorance, batting her eyelashes innocently. She wiggled about on the bed, snuggling into the duvet. "I've got no idea what you're talking about!" She invited Ange over with a wave. "I've just been waiting here all evening for you to get back." Ange cut her off before she could say something about being _'so lonely'._

"Using the..." Ange didn't want to say it. It had been Charlotte's idea, about a month ago, and the fact that she had played right into her hands still made her blush. "The-  _command_ \- before missions. And especially not when I'm in heat!" Not wanting to talk about her troublesome heat cycles, Ange suppressed the ache between her thighs as she tried to talk her girlfriend down. "Dorothy was furious."

"You shouldn't worry about that, Charlotte." Switching to her real name with a loving sing-song, Charlotte knew the reality of the situation. "A proper Queen always looks after her people." The tips of her smile dragged slightly further across her face. "Don't you think? Would I make a good Queen?" Ange held back the urge to say _'No'_.

Ange took a deep breath as her body shook. "Princess, don't..." She felt herself go numb as her heat cycle begged to be satisfied. As sweat drenched her forehead, Ange realised what was causing such a lewd atmosphere: The candles were burning aphrodisiacs. Tired of letting the Princess have her way, Ange undressed herself. Gasping as she dragged off her skirt and freed her cock, it snapped into place and swelled to it's proper size. She turned to face the Princess, trying to keep a hold of her dignity. "It's not going to work." She paced determinedly towards Charlotte, her expression only slightly betraying her desperation.

"Oh my, Charlotte, you really have been waiting." Charlotte's crotch twitched upon seeing Ange's cock set free. She had been trained in her own way to expect what was coming. Watching Ange march towards her set a devilish look across the Princess' face. "You're so eager." She received Ange gracefully, setting her hands on her naked chest and shoulders, and watching with bated breath as she stretched up to her full height. Slipping past her shoulder, she chanted into Ange's ear. "Eager for your Queen's body. Begging for your Queen to fuck you." Over and over, feeling Ange slipping and weakening as she did.

Despite her former confidence, a moan escaped Ange's throat as Charlotte whispered to her. "Princess..." she couldn't hold it in any longer. Precum, and leftovers from what she did in the alleyway leaked from her dick, and she blushed as she saw Charlotte lick her lips. She had already been broken apart, and they both knew. "It... It hurts, Princess!" Ange's restraint was failing. The scent in the air seemed to grow stronger as the lovers fell under it's spell. Charlotte had always loved to use aphrodisiacs to stimulate their lovemaking, but now that Ange had been trained by her loving hand, they hardly needed them. She still indulged in them, though, filling the air with her favourite scents: vanilla, jasmine, and chocolate.

"It's so big, isn't it, Charlotte?" Charlotte wrapped her fingers around her target once more, squeezing it as hard as she could, and taking the utmost satisfaction in finding it didn't yield. "You really have been well trained." She managed to peel her eyes away to look at her lover. "I trust the mission went well," Her smile grew bigger, and her head swam as she pictured how Ange's heat cycles could have ruined the mission. "All things considered." Her free hand caressed Ange's face, running down her youthful cheeks and twisting locks of her hair around the thumb.

"Well, I had to..." Ange looked embarrassed as she recalled her desperation during the mission. She moved away from Charlotte and broke her hold, afraid that the pain in her stomach might make her leap on her. Her own lack of self-restraint brought a flush of red to her cheeks.

Princess feigned disappointment. "You couldn't hold it in? Not for your Queen?" She tutted, letting her smile become less pleasant. "Well, then. Perhaps you still need some more training?" Chalotte approached her bashful partner, reaffiriming their grip on Ange's cock and thumbing the open tip with her nail. Catching the inside, a chill ran down her spine as she heard Ange squeal, voice pitching into impossible notes.

"No, please..." Ange pleaded, recoiling as Charlotte did as she wanted with her body. "I just need you..." Her mouth was already dry.

As she begged, Charlotte advanced again, not giving Ange anywhere to retreat to. "Where do you need it, Charlotte?" Charlotte came yet closer, until she was almost on top of her. "How do you want it?" There were no kisses, no pillow talk or foreplay. Just a deep hunger shared between the two. They had both been ready since that evening, and as much as Charlotte didn't want to admit it, she was as just as starving as the girl opposite her.

Mindlessly, Ange began to move towards the pillows of the bed, padding across the bed until she was at it's head. Her actions spoke louder than words to the Princess, and Charlotte followed her, still smiling idly. "That's a good girl." With strength unbefitting a Princess, Charlotte pushed Ange down onto the bed. "Just leave it all to me. I'll make you feel good." Bending closer towards her crotch, now exposed, Charlotte's hand tightened again, and pulled backwards, stretching out her partner's dick to it's full height. Ange's breathing became desperate as Charlotte played with her. "Your Queen will make you feel so good." Charlotte's own breathing surged as she felt Ange get even harder from under her fingers, if that was even possible. Her hand was already soaked in Ange's premature cum, and Charlotte had to fight the urge to take it with her lips. Instead, she ran her other hand around Ange's crotch, scooping up a handful of cum and using the same hand to finger her already wet clit.

"Not--" Ange was cut off by Charlotte before she even began. She was already shaking, as a bright red spread across her cheeks. Now lying face up on Charlotte's bed, and held down by her hands, Ange found there was no escape from her Princess' desperate love.

"Oh? Is my hand not good enough?" With a sigh, she hitched herself up onto Ange's stomach, pinning her down with her weight. "I suppose I can give you something special." She slipped herself down slightly, running her ass against Ange's cock, and swimming in the pleased noises Ange made as she did. Feeling Ange's muscles against the softness of her thighs felt wonderful, and she hungrily rubbed herself against them as she teased Ange. "But I'll have to teach you a lesson afterwards, OK?"

"Ahh-" Ange lost control of her own voicebox as Charlotte began straddling her. "P-Please...!" Her hips began to move on their own, trying to thrust into a Princess that wasn't there just yet.

Charlotte was almost thrown off as Ange's hips pitched into the air. "You're so greedy today, Charlotte!" She cooed, her own control of her tone loosening. Slowly, she reached down to her hip and untied the bow on her underwear, her body twisting as her panties came loose and dropped onto Ange's stomach.

With one movement she slipped herself onto her lover's cock. Taking a long, almost pained breath as she eased onto it, she could feel Ange's body split her apart. Her hands reached through the rapture, grabbing feverishly for anything. They found Ange's face, and began to press it into the pillows. She forced Ange's head around, pushing it further into the bed, or grabbing her hair and pulling it as Ange found her way deeper inside of her. As they arrived at a familiar pace, Charlotte relaxed, closing her eyes and allowing the lust to take her.

"Charlotte...!"

"Princess...!"

They moaned names that could have belonged to either of them as they made love. They knew exactly how to squeeze the most out of their partner, searching for their pressure points and special spots. After Charlotte was done toying with Ange's face, her hungry hands found their breasts instead. Searching for the nipples whilst happily fondling the rest, Charlotte pinned them between her fingers and delighted as Ange howled when she began to play with them.

They pulled each other closer as they felt their stomachs grow tighter. The tension grew as they continued, feeling their way towards the release waiting for them.

Ange came first. Charlotte felt it coming as her fingers grew tight around her legs, threatening to dig into her soft skin. She felt Ange's thrusting stop and managed a moment of lucidity to speak to her. Her voice came, breathless and exhausted. "It'll feel better if you keep pushing, Charlotte! Please!" Ange followed her instructions automatically, breaking through her paralysis to keep pushing into Charlotte's body. Her pace became blistering as she came, the muscles in her legs seizing up and cramping as she tried to push herself past her limits.

As soon as Ange did, Charlotte followed suit. Wrapping her arms around Ange, she begged her not to stop as the tension within her burst free.

After two moans, or almost screams of pleasure, the pair went silent. Charlotte lay quietly on top of Ange, basking in the post-coital glow and tracing her fingers along the lines of her toned physique. She could still feel Ange's cock within her, twitching and leaking as the final throes of her orgasm finished up. Every shift and movement of the thing inside her threatened to start her up again.

Charlotte eased herself off the almost-paralysed Ange, laying next to her on top of the covers. A placated smile covered her face, far different from the knowing grin she wore earlier.

"Charlotte..." Her voice slightly hoarse, she pulled herself up to Ange's flank, wrapping her legs around her and rubbing her stomach. "That was good..." The two lay there for a few minutes, blissing out as cum leaked from between their thighs, soaking into the plush red duvet.

Ange's breathing was low and taxed. She could almost have been asleep. Despite her calm demeanour, it was obvious her heart was still beating hard, as her cock continued to twitch as her blood pulsed through it. "Thank you... Princess..." Her voice was still somewhat of a whisper. "I feel... Better... Now..." Her words were parsed between gasps for air or post-coital moans.

Charlotte's erotic smile returned as she moved her head towards Ange. "Did you think we were done?" Her hand traced down Ange's stomach, and towards her dick again, curling around it's almost flaccid girth. "So disappointing, Charlotte." As she fingered Ange's spent cock, she tried to make it react with just her fingers, but found no luck. "You can't spare any more? Not for me? Not for your Queen?" With that, Charlotte squeezed hard and found some resistance growing within her.

"Princess..." Ange felt her heart start up again. "No..." She could only watch, a passenger in her body, as her limbs loosened up and her crotch began to perk up. Ange felt her lust returning to her, at a single command.

"Didn't I say I would need to train you some more, Charlotte?" Charlotte's breath became slow and full of anticipation as Ange's cock strained itself. "You need to learn to hold yourself back. To save it all for me. For your Queen." It began to push her fingers apart as Charlotte forced it to stand. "You're so fast, Charlotte!" She chuckled as she found Ange unable to stop herself. It had only been a few minutes, but as she felt Ange's cock beginning to rise up, a sickly sense of pride surged inside of her. "You really are well-trained." Ange was too caught up in her own drugged happiness to reply.

Her chest rose as Charlotte began to pull the first of many noises from Ange. This time only using her hand, Ange found herself unwilling to protest as Charlotte nuzzled her way into her. Their bodies, slick with sweat, felt cool and soft against their partner's, and both ached to get infinitely closer.

"You're happy, aren't you, Charlotte?" Whispering into her ear now, Charlotte knew the perfect way to tease and please Ange, who had already become a stuttering mess completely under her control. "You're happy that your Queen loves you so much." Charlotte jerked Ange's cock, causing a brief splash of cum to spread across her stomach and dirty Charlotte's hand. "You must be, if there's this much." She toyed with Ange's cum, smearing it across her hand and feeling the texture as it dried. Looking up from her cock, Charlotte moved herself close to Ange's ear, just as she had a few hours earlier. "What am I, Charlotte?" She asked, her fingers tightening until Ange couldn't hold back her soft whining.

"My..." The spy forced the words out between tired lungfuls of air. "Please, Princess..." She gasped as Charlotte realised she wasn't getting what she wanted. "...It hurts, please...!"

"My-- What?" Charlotte's fingers tightened again, and Ange's pitched moaning took on a pained tone. "Say it, and I'll finish you off." She couldn't deny her own desire to do it anyway, but this was how it had to be. Ange needed to be taught a lesson.

"My Queen!" Ange keened, returning to a tight, red-faced panting.

"There we go..." A dogged enthusiasm took control of Charlotte, and her hand began pumping. Ange's body reacted in suit, her legs dragging along the bed as she felt herself grow tighter. Her eyes were forced shut as her breathing became rushed and caught in the saliva running down her throat. Her spine arced as Charlotte refused to let up, and it wasn't long before the pressure in her thighs broke apart and released. The Princess gave a gasp as her hand was overcome.

"Ah~!" Ange howled as she came a second time. Charlotte knew exactly how to make her feel good, and this time was no different from the usual, throbbing orgasm. Tears began to well in her eyes as she climaxed.

Charlotte spent a moment watching the fruits of her labour. With a pert, satisfied grin she hugged Ange hard as they moaned and melted into the bed, dragging her hand away from her pulsing cock, and smearing a line of cum across her chest. Running a hand through Ange's hair, she pulled her head closer and rubbed her own against it, listening for their ragged breathing as their cheeks pressed together.

 

As Ange's body settled, Charlotte sat up in the bed, and reached across to her bedside table. "Now, I have a present for you. For being such a well-behaved girl." Popping the dove-shaped box open, she revealed a set of chocolates. Each was a slightly different shade of a rich, delicious brown, or were topped with some appetising confectionary. Waiting for Ange to finish, she picked the first chocolate from the box, and began to feed it to her. "Well done, Charlotte." Kneeling next to her blissed-out lover, a fluffy feeling replaced the hunger in her chest.

Ange didn't speak, but if the luxuriated look she wore whilst she let the chocolate melt in her mouth was anything to go by, she'd never been happier.


End file.
